


Claws

by Ajaxthegreat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A lot of dirty things happening, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because i have a latent urge for Hux to step on me ok, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Except when he is, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hux is Not Nice, Is this light BDSM?, It's between light and not light, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Probable humiliation kink let's be honest, Sub Kylo, because it's kylo i mean, proper bdsm etiquette because these assholes deserve that ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajaxthegreat/pseuds/Ajaxthegreat
Summary: He looks Ren in the eyes, uncharacteristically sincere, and asks, “What do you need?”Like he doesn’t already know.Ren seems to agree. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, brimming with awful energy, whole body singing like a nuclear reactor. “You know,” he says, voice glassy.“I want to hear you say it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, the safeword system that Hux and Kylo use is pretty common for D/s relationships, it's a traffic light system. So, the Dom (generally) asks for the sub's color during a status check and the sub responds with either: green (go), yellow (slow down) or red (stop). Generally, red is the one where the scene needs to be stopped, but sometimes yellow can stop the scene as well. 
> 
> This exists because I just watched the movie again and I was SET ON FIRE by the way Kylo carried himself.
> 
> This is based in the same universe as my other story, Ties, found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8382541/chapters/19203253) but can be read all by itself since it's literally nothing but porn. If you're curious it's set after that story takes place, chronologically.

 

Ren comes to him late, in the middle of the sleep cycle; dark and shaking like an inevitability.

Hux is still in his uniform, though his hat and jacket are gone and there’s a datapad and a cup of tea on his desk, and when he opens the door he fixes Ren with a look.

“It’s late, Ren.”

Ren’s holding his helmet in his hands and looking at the floor, not at all the man he’d been when he’d left.

“General,” he says, high and desperate in that smooth strange voice. Hux raises an eyebrow. They’ve done this before, enough that Hux feels something close to pity for the tone of Ren’s voice. His chest pulls.

“I take it your mission went…”

“Badly.”

Ren smells like blood, but he _reeks_ of failure.

Hux opens the door wider; lets Ren step into the hallway of his quarters and just stand there, huge and looming. He folds his arms. They’re close in the hallway, so close he can see the specks of blood on Ren’s face – surely not his – and the shaking of his hands.

He looks Ren in the eyes, uncharacteristically sincere, and asks, “What do you need?”

Like he doesn’t already know.

Ren seems to agree. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, brimming with awful energy, whole body singing like a nuclear reactor. “You know,” he says, voice glassy.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“You _know_ , Hux.”

Hux crowds into his space and grabs his chin so hard his fingers turn white under his gloves, wrenches his face up to bare his throat. There’s a smear of blood on it. Every line of Hux’s body is straight, unyielding, an immovable grounding rod for Ren’s unsteady crackle of electricity.

When he speaks against Ren’s jaw his voice is soft, could almost be mistaken for kind.

“What was that, Ren?”

Ren’s eyes are already melting.

“General. Sir.”

Hux’s hand moves from Ren’s jaw to his throat, not pushing but resting there, a reminder. He’s glad he still has his gloves on – that’s a reminder too.

“That’s better.”

Ren sags a little, shoulders dropping and fingers relaxing their white-knuckled grip on his mask. It clangs onto the floor with a horrible heavy noise, doesn’t even bounce. Like it’s drawn by a magnet.

“Go.”

Ren goes, walks through the hallway like he’s dreaming, like he’s so tired he can hardly stand. When he gets to the bedroom, Hux speaks again. “Stop.”

Ren stills.

Hux walks over to his desk, sits in the chair and starts his paperwork again. After about 5 minutes, Ren whines. A tiny, involuntary sound.

“Stay.”

There’s the shift of leather like Ren’s clenching his fist, but he stays. Watches Hux finish his work. Hux never looks in his direction once, as if he’s forgotten he’s even there. Like Ren could melt into the wall and stay there, never be noticed again.

Finally after 20 minutes, Ren speaks, voice shaking.

“General, please.”

Ah. Already _there_ then.

Hux ignores him. Hears a huff of breath and the sound of Ren making a very tight fist again, then after a beat, “ _please_.”

Hux sharpens his voice. “You’ll wait for me to finish my work, you impatient creature.”

Ren growls and the lights flicker. Hux looks up at them and then sighs loudly, still refusing to look in Ren’s direction. He makes him wait for 5 more minutes, just for good measure, and then turns to face him. The lights don’t stop flickering.

When Hux finally meets Ren’s eyes, one of the overhead lights actually bursts, showering glass all over the hallway. His gaze is huge and unsteady, something unbearably violent in it like Ren’s whole body is focused on not clawing Hux to shreds just for being in front of him. Hux folds his hands behind his back and regards him coolly.

“You broke my lights.”

Ren winces, even his eyes trembling. He’s a barely contained animal.

Hux thinks of a planet he visited once, renowned for its energy resources and seismic activity. He thinks of the pit they showed all the high-level visitors, a proud tectonic spectacle. It looked dark, dormant, like the mouth of a cave - but when Hux stood in front of it all the hair on his arms stood on end and he felt, inexplicably, like he was in horrible danger. Like any moment it was going to incinerate him.

“I couldn’t. Help it.” Ren hisses, gritting his teeth like he’s trying to help it now.

Hux raises an eyebrow and takes a step closer. The lights flicker again. Ren shuts his eyes, trying to focus.

“Couldn’t help it?”

He steps closer again. Ren hasn’t moved, save for the infinitesimal shuddering of his body.

“No, Hux. I couldn’t. Please. Please, help me.”

Hux closes the distance between them, keeps his hands behind his back. The very air seems to shake. Hux has never felt Ren’s energy like this – the hairs on the back of his neck are on end, like he’s in the path of an imminent lightning strike.

Hux raises a gloved hand and slaps Ren in the face, just once. Ren’s cheeks flush and he breathes out a little steadier.

“That’s twice you’ve not shown me the proper respect, Ren.” He turns as if to walk away. “Perhaps I’ll send you out.”

Ren whines, high and lilting, more intimate than it should be because of the nature of his voice. “I’m sorry, General. I’m sorry. Please, please don’t leave me like this.”

Hux’s chest constricts. He cracks a little, says in a soft voice, “I’m not going to leave you, Kylo.”

Ren’s knees buckle. Hux just barely catches him, grabs his arms and slams him back against the wall to stop himself from touching Ren’s forehead, from petting his hair and holding his face.

“I did _not_ tell you to move, Ren,” He says in his frigid command voice. Ren nods, eyes wet and hazy.

“Speak up,” Hux says, sharp.

“Yes, Sir,” Ren drawls. His voice is dropping lower, almost slurred. He’s sinking; Hux can see it in the drunken expression. Won’t be long now.

He grips Ren’s shoulders and says, “If I release you, will you stand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Hux releases him. He sways a little, but stays upright. His eyes never leave Hux’s face, like he’s afraid Hux will disappear.

Hux steps back and Ren leans toward him like he’s got his own gravitational pull, eyes bereft.

“Take off your clothes.”

He does, slowly, wincing like it’s painful. Hux watches him, hands still behind his back. Each layer thuds heavily onto the floor like it’s wet, and Hux doesn’t want to think about why.

When Ren’s naked he just stands there and waits, hands at his sides, for Hux to tell him what to do.

“You’re injured.”

Ren’s arms are brilliantly bruised, from his wrists up to his shoulders, with one huge purple circle over his hip and another on his back, frighteningly low near his kidney. Hux steps into his space again and the smell of blood is better, he smells more like Ren now, more like sweat and grass and white water.

He moves his gloves methodically over each of Ren’s ribs, cataloguing every hitch in his breath, every gasp. When he gets to Ren’s floating ribs and pushes, Ren groans and puts a hand against the wall.

“That one?”

Ren nods.

Hux looks up into Ren’s eyes and pushes again, just a little. Ren sinks, eyes going dark and glassy and dilated. His blush is all the way to his nipples. Hux pushes again, moves his fingers to the rest of the injured rib checking for cracks. Ren’s lips part.

“It’s just bruised, not broken.”

Ren nods. “Yes, Sir.”

“Does anything else hurt?”

“I… no, Sir.”

Hux turns his gaze colder. “Ren. Do not lie to me.”

Ren shivers.

Hux runs his hand up Ren’s chest, leather dark against Ren’s skin. “This is _mine_ ,” he says softly, eyes on Ren’s collarbone. “If anything else on this body is injured, I need to know. Do you understand?”

Ren’s eyes slide shut and his cock twitches. He’s still leaning against the wall.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m going to ask you again. Are you with me?”

Ren opens his eyes and fixes Hux with a look, a present one. Less hazy, but still shaky like he’s having trouble staying in the moment.

“Yes.”

“Does anything else hurt?”

“Nothing serious, Sir. I swear it.”

“What do you need, Ren?”

Ren swallows. “I. I need you.”

Hux leans in so his lips are brushing Ren’s jaw. “You need me to do what?”

“General, _please_.”

“I want to hear you say it, Ren.” He runs the leather of his glove over a particularly vivid bruise on Ren’s shoulder. Ren jumps, tensing, and then melts a little in his skin. He takes a deep breath and when he speaks it’s as if from a great distance.

“I need you to hurt me, General, please,” he sighs when Hux pushes the bruise harder, “I need you to fuck me. I need you to. Make me. To make me stop – shaking—”

Ren’s squeezing his eyes shut, hands curled into painfully tight fists at his sides. The air takes on that hair-raising seismic quality again, like Ren’s going to shake himself into flames and take Hux’s whole room with him. Hux grabs his face, forces him to meet his eyes.   

“You need me to make you stop shaking.”

Ren nods, frantic. Hux softens his hand on his face, draws his finger down Ren’s throat.

“That’s good, Kylo. That’s very good.”

Ren’s stare softens, desperation fanning out at the edges. A terrible sound escapes him. Hux turns and sits in the chair at his desk.

“Get on the bed.”

Ren moves, pushing himself off the wall, before Hux raises his voice a hair and says, “No. Crawl.”

Ren’s half-hard cock twitches again and he sinks to his knees almost gratefully, eyes on Hux like he’s saving him.  He crawls on his hands and knees and when he gets to the edge of the bed, he stops and looks at Hux for direction. His violent shaking has slowed somewhat.

Hux gets up and stands in front of him. “Sit on the bed.”

Ren scrambles to sit. Hux takes off his coat and jacket, folds them and puts them both on the bedside table. Ren’s eyes follow every single movement. He moves to take off his gloves but Ren makes a soft noise. Hux tuts.

“Kylo,” he says, just to see the way Ren’s stare goes liquid and dark. He grabs Ren’s throat hard, pushes him onto his back and leans into his space, holds his shoulder where his bruise is worst and pushes with actual strength until Ren’s hiss dissolves into a long, low whine. It hurts, he knows.

“If you think I’m going to dirty my gloves with your _filthy_ body—”

Ren whimpers, opens his mouth as if to say something and then closes it again. Hux grips his bruised shoulder harder.

“What was that, Ren?”

Ren’s stare is vacant, open, horribly vulnerable. He seems to have trouble finding Hux’s face. Hux lets up on his grip for a moment and asks, “I need to know your color, Kylo.”

Ren pants, looks at Hux with great difficulty, and whispers, “Green, General, green, green, please. _Please_.”

“Please, what?” Hux asks, voice easy and gentle. “You already know my answer. I’m not putting these inside you.”

“Let me do it,” Ren pants, voice broken into a thousand humming parts, hard and leaking onto his own stomach. Hux hands him the lube without another word and kneels on the ground between Ren’s legs, pushes them up and holds them open, gloves so dark against Ren’s skin.

“I’m waiting, Ren.”

Ren gets one finger into himself easily, considering how violently he’d been shaking, how tightly he’d been holding himself. Hux watches with rapt attention, watches Ren’s face for the moment he starts to relax, then says, sharp and direct, “Another.”

Ren whines, the angle’s not right and he’s squirming for Hux to touch him, but he does as he’s told. Hux wraps a hand around Ren’s painfully hard cock and runs the soft leather gently up the whole length of him, watches Ren sit up desperately to watch, whispers, “That’s good, Ren. Can you take another?”

Ren nods frantically, body relaxing under Hux’s hands and the hard-soft edge of his voice. Hux scoots closer; whispers “go ahead,” right up against his skin. Takes Ren’s whole length into his mouth when Ren adds a third shaking finger and too much lube, all at once until his hair is brushing Ren’s stomach, and Ren’s back bows impossibly as a horrible, broken-open sound punches out of him. His fingers still inside himself.

Hux pulls off and whispers, “don’t stop,” against the head of his cock, kisses it. Ren jerks violently; his whole face is red.

“It’s – General. It’s not—”

Hux pulls his legs wider, pushes them up further, makes sure to leave bruises on the insides of his thighs so Ren can have some good ones. He’s still whispering in between kisses, up and down his whole length, “I know, sweetheart.” Ren moans, wrecked and indecent, at the name, and Hux continues, “I know. Just a little more.”

Ren’s begging within the minute, three fingers inside himself at the wrong angle and Hux running his tongue feather-light over him, broken little sounds of _General_ and _please_ over and over again. Without stopping, Hux reaches a hand up and pinches Ren’s nipple, hard. Ren screams.

Hux pulls back, holds Ren’s wrist where his fingers are inside himself and pushes them in deep, torturously slow and all at once, slaps the inside of his thigh so hard it goes red instantly, at the same time he says, “color, Kylo.”

Ren’s voice cracks and he’s screaming, yelling louder than he ever has, high and frantic and lilting, “Green, Sir, Sir, please _please_ fuck me, _please_ I need it, General I – I’m – I need you, fuck, _fuck_ _me_ —”

Hux is viciously slow when he does, pushing Ren back onto the bed and climbing on top of him, clothes mostly still on, gloves still on, holding Ren’s legs so wide it has to hurt, biting his nipple until he sobs under him, giving him bright points of pain while his body adjusts, whispering into his sweat-slick skin and running his hands over him like a prayer.

He gives him too much time. Ren grabs Hux’s hips and pulls them flush against each other desperately, violent and electric. “Please,” he whispers, like it’s the last thing he can say, like it’s the last thing he ever wants to say, “General.”

“I know,” he says, searching for the right angle. He tilts Ren’s hips and slides into him and Ren screams, voice cracking, throwing one huge bruised arm over his face. Hux tears it away, holds it above his head, grip impossibly, bruisingly tight, finding that spot and _pushing_ into him, not moving. Ren starts to sob.

“I want to see you.”

Ren looks up at him, earnest and broken open, soft and quiet and vulnerable. He’s stopped shaking.  

He finally fucks him in earnest then, one hand braced on the wall above the bed and the other around Ren’s throat, watching his face turn redder by beautiful degrees, listening to his gasps cut short and shallow, viciously murmuring filth into his ear, running his gloved fingers up and down his cock like a caress.

Suddenly he stops, stills inside Kylo and tightens the hand on his throat. Kylo whines, squirms back onto him like an animal, like he can’t stop himself, and grabs at Hux’s clothes to pull him forward. Hux slaps his face and Kylo removes his hands instantly, a sob rending out of his chest when Hux pulls out, achingly slow. He looks at Kylo for a moment, but Kylo doesn’t see him. He doesn’t see anything – he’s completely lost.

Hux tears off his clothes, gloves and all. Actually pops a button or two off his shirt in his haste to get it off, to _feel_ Ren under him like he hasn’t been able to. Ren watches him with wide, teary eyes. Hux puts three naked fingers inside him, horribly slow, vicious, and twists them until a tear squeezes out onto Ren’s cheek. He pinches Ren’s thigh hard when he eases his fingers out just to hear the needy sound Ren makes. He lines himself up again, skin naked and warm and so close to Ren’s, and watches Ren’s whole body wind up in anticipation, a wire pulled too tight. He’s so close, Hux can tell. The slightest push would send him over the edge.

When he pushes back into Ren he pushes his whole body up against him, warm skin to warm skin, sinks all the way into him and buries his face in Ren’s neck, rubs his cock against that perfect spot and whispers, “Kylo, Kylo, _fuck_ , thank you, sweetheart, you’re so good, you’re so fucking good for me.”

Ren cries, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, pillowcase actually tearing where he’s gripping it, and comes untouched at the praise and the feeling of Hux’s naked skin. Hux follows out of sheer surprise a few seconds later, crushing Ren’s body to him and biting his bruised shoulder.

He kisses him for the first time all night, slow and warm, and stays inside him while he pushes the hair back from his face. Ren’s got tears on his cheeks. His eyes are still a little glassy, but he leans into Hux’s touch with a relaxed, content sort of air.

“Better?”

“Mm.”

Hux finally moves to clean them both up and Ren grips his wrist painfully hard, panic leaking into his eyes. Hux puts a hand on his chest. “I’ll be right back.”

After, Hux drags Ren under the covers and lets him curl his huge body up around him, rubbing his face on Hux’s chest and spanning one giant hand over Hux’s whole stomach.

“Thank you, Hux.”

“Hm.”

Ren’s eyes are drifting closed. “Really,” he says, odd voice terribly earnest. Hux is already fast approaching sleep.

“Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feed me #feedback i love you and it's been a shit week


End file.
